Sky Haven Temple
is a landmark located in . It is an ancient temple built by the Akaviri that lies deep within Skyrim. During the events of the main quest, it serves as the new headquarters of the Blades. The temple is located east of Markarth atop a mountain nearby Karthspire. It can be discovered upon completing the quest Alduin's Wall. The path leading to the temple is scattered with puzzles and traps that can be solved or disabled only by the Dragonborn. History During the First Era, Sky Haven Temple served as an outpost for the Akaviri Dragonguard during their conflict with Dragons.Annals of the Dragonguard In 1E 2804, an event called the Winterhold Rebellion took place in protest to the forced conscription that were being imposed on the populace. The following year the city of Winterhold was sacked, this prompted the citizens to lay siege to the Sky Haven Temple. The siege was lifted after the accession of Reman II to Emperor. Emperor Reman II permitted the construction of Alduin's Wall within Sky Haven Temple in 1E 2812. It's purpose was to record the accumulated dragonlore and prophecy that the Akaviri Dragonguard possessed at the time. Given that Alduin's return was inevitable, they believed that this was their gift to those that came after them. Craftsmen from temples across the Empire were called upon to work on the wall and after six years it was completed. Emperor Reman II visited the temple to officially dedicate the Wall. The Blood Seal outside the temple was consecrated in the presence of all the Akaviri Dragonguard of Skyrim. This allowed the temple to be sealed, only to ever be opened by a Dragonborn. As time went by and the Dragonguard fell into obscurity, the temple fell into a state of disrepair. Architectural design Upon arrival the temple is dark and decrepit with only a few bare furnishings. Sections within the temple include a dining area, an armory, and sleeping quarters. Alduin's Wall A large mural called Alduin's Wall dominates the central chamber. This wall, written by the ancient Blades, prophesied several key events through Tamriel such as the Civil War and the return of Alduin. The bookshelves next to Alduin's Wall have many unique and interesting volumes on both dragons and the Blades. Courtyard The courtyard can be accessed from within the temple. The courtyard itself is fairly sparse, with several trees and some practice dummies used for training. Go to the cliff edge, go into sneak mode and climb down, when in the river turn to your right, hug the cliff until you reach a partially sunken rowing boat. Climb aboard to find some gems rubies one flawless, diamond, 1 lock box Adept containing sapphire. Dive under boat to find 1 trunk and 2 barrels. Notable items * A full set of Blades Armor inside the chest in the armory. * Dragonbane - A unique Blades Sword found on a wooden table in the armory. * Mace Etiquette - A One-Handed Skill Book found on the table next to Dragonbane. * A considerable number of leather strips and hides are available from the footlockers in the barracks. Gallery TESV Sky Haven Temple Interior.png 3028371-1321113989.jpg SkyHavenTempleABOVE.jpg Trivia *On rare occasions, a Dragon may attack the courtyard. Esbern, Delphine and any followers recruited into the Blades will help fight it. * The temple never receives any upgrades until you speak with Paarthurnax. *It has a similar layout to Cloud Ruler Temple, the Blades stronghold in Cyrodiil. *It is impossible to reach the temple courtyard by climbing up the side the mountain before the completion of Alduin's Wall. An invisible wall surrounds the entire courtyard. Bugs * Even though it is a location in The Reach, once in the courtyard the map may show that the player is somewhere around Ivarstead or Riften. * When fighting a dragon in the courtyard, the dragon will only fly up and down instead of flying horizontally. Appearances * References Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Landmarks